


Women

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Women

Clint always had,  
A hard time understanding women.   
Growing up there was only,   
His mother.  
And then some women from the circus.  
But not women from the city.  
Who men usually date.   
Females confused him.


End file.
